universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterOfArda/New standard format
Enter brief intro here, with the name of the army and verse in bold. Any non-canon info can be added to a blog and linked in the comments. Copyrighted (As in movies or games) non-canon works can be added to separate pages, but not intermixed. Summary Enter in brief summary of Army/Faction/Civilization here, it's history, society, organization structure, mission, purpose, and what they did in the story. Military structure/Weaponry Note: Usualy, you would right military structure first, as it is the more important of the two. Weaponry c an be thought of as the "inner workings" behind the military structure. |-|Military structure= Leader(S) *List the leader(S) of the army here. **If a certain leader is part of a set of leaders (I.e. A member of the council of 13), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each leader uses. Second-in-command *Write the second in command here **If a certain second-in-command is part of a set of second-in-commands (I.e. A member of the council of 13), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each second-in-command uses. Military leaders *List the military leaders of the army here. **If a certain military leader is part of a set of military leaders, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each military leader uses. Notable individuals *List notable individuals of the army here. **If a certain notable individual is part of a set of individuals (I.e. The non-Aratar Valar), list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each notable individual uses. Military units Note: The following is the basic list. There can be alternative lists as well. Infantry *List the infantry of the army here. **If a certain infantry unit is part of a set of leaders, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons and ammunition each infantry unit uses. Artillery *List the artillery of the army here. **If a certain artillery is part of a set of artillery list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the ammunition each artillery unit uses. Warmachines *List the warmachines of the army here. **If a certain warmachine is part of a set of warmachine list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. Cavalry *List the calvary of the army here. **If a certain cavalry is part of a set of cavalry list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the weapons each cavalry unit uses. Navy *List the infantry of the army here. **If a certain infantry unit is part of a set of leaders, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the ammunition each ship uses. |-|Weaponry= Note: With different universes, the list might vary. Greater symbols of leadership *Greater symbols of leadership are artifacts used to donate the leader of the group. The value of this might be symbolic, or have true power (Like the One Ring or Frostmourne). If there is a collection of artifacts that would grant full control over a group, while lesser ones give respect but not full control, list the group here, and the lesser artifacts below. **If individually they have no power, only together they are strong, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the leader who uses it/them. Lesser symbols of leadership *Lesser symbols of leadership donate power within the group, but not full control (I.e. The Nazgûl's Rings of Power). **If a certain symbol is part of a set of symbols, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the whoever uses it/them. Artifacts *Artifacts or objects that posses great amounts of power, however either do not give any authority within a group, or not sufficient as to qualify for symbols of leadership, lesser or otherwise. Artifacts are usually stronger versions of military weapons, though this is not always the case. **If a certain artifact is part of a set of artifact, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the whoever uses it/them. Military weapons Melee weapons *Melee weapons are weapons used for close quarters combat. Examples of these include swords, knives, axes, spears, etc. **If a certain melee weapon is part of a set of melee weapons, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the military units who use it/them. Ranged weapons *Ranged weapons are weapons used for ranged combat. Examples of these include bows, guns, throwing knives/axes, javelins, etc. **If a certain ranged weapon is part of a set of ranged weapons, list them one "Layer," so to speak, deeper. ***So on and so forth. *In parenthesis add the military units who use it/them. Ammunition *Ammunition is what is fired from weapons. Usually, this is ranged weapons, however, it is often used for artillery. *In parenthesis add the artillery and military units that use it/them. Banners *While technically not weapons, banners fall under the category of objects used for military engagements. Though the category is named banners, standards, trumpets, etc, are all allowed. Territories Here, add all the territories that belong to the faction. Ex. Name. Place a slash after the first name (If there are multiple). *'Age founded/conquered:' If founded by the faction, right "Founded on Date." If conquered by the faction but founded by someone else, right "Founded on Date. Conquered on Date." If reconquered/rebuilt several times, replace founded with rebuilt and conquered reconquered on the later "foundings" and "reconquest" though keep with the same system for everything else, listing all the foundings and conquests in chronological order. *'Territory type:' Region for territories that are actual large regions (Like a state), citadel for fortress-cities (Like Minas Tirith), watch towers for observational positions, fortress for defensive positions, cities (Self explanatory), space stations for space locations, resource installations for mines, farms, etc, and if there are verse specific building types they can also be listed here. *'Inhabitants:' List all the inhabitants of the city in sheer number count (If numbers are available). Write civilians and soldiers. Specify the numbers below. *'Civilians:' Write each of the civilian types (Worker, blacksmith, etc) here. Ex. 10K workers (Workers construct and repair things), 5K blacksmiths, 3K unknown, etc. *'Military:' Very similar to the above; simply write down all the troops of the city (Kind of like in the conquest stats. See below). Of course, only if numbers are available (Guesswork should be noted as such) Ex. 10K spearmen, 5K swordsmen, etc. Below this, add a description off the geography and defenses of any territory. You can supplement this with official artwork, or images from MC Paint (Or equivalent) to help clarify where everything is. Once you are done, repeat until all (Or most) territories or accounted for. Civilization stats (See: Civilization Tiering) Enter which tier the army/group's civilization tier here. Ex: 10: Dark: Reason Power Source Explain what aspects of powers that they use for their civilization. Magic? Science? Psionics? Bio-Engineering? Divinity? Usually in that order. After that, list the powers derived from each power source (See: Generic powers), as well as specific powers derived from that power source which are exclusive to it. Ex: Magic: Power/Technology (Reason), power/technology ([Reason), etc. Conquest stats Enter in notable information of the army's ability of conquest describe who large their areas of control are, their ability to maintain control, unification/confederacies, annexing, influence, etc. show feats of their victories that made them win. Describe the largest known army in lore (Or highest number if in games). Describe how many years they manage to rule for at their peak. Ex: Tier 5-C: Small Continent: Reason Below it, add troops (If numbers are available). Ex. Troops: 10K swordsmen, 5K spearmen Power stats Enter in the army's powers, weapons and strengths that display their might, and cunning. like what is the TNT equivalence to their strongest power/weapon, strongest defense, fastest means of travel or maneuverability, area of influence for powers, or other powers and abilities, and individual skills and strategies and tactics. See this, or go to VSBattle wiki or OBD wiki. Ex: DC: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Durability: Moon: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Continent: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Speed: Supersonic: reason. Character, reason, etc.. Subsonic: reason. Character, reason, etc. So on and so forth. Note: In most cases durability and DC is the same. Skill Enter the Armies training, skills, personal traits the defines the armies combat effectiveness in battles. describe their strategies and tactics/strategies that allows them to overcome their foes. the items and weapons they professionalize with. Strengths/Pros Describe the armies strong points, is it numbers, training, powers, weapons, the leaders? what is the leader's best qualities, effectiveness that wins their battles. Weaknesses/Flaws Describe the armies flaws or weak points, what do they lack, what is the leader's short comings, something that makes them make mistakes. If defeated in lore, explain what caused their defeat. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below: Wins: *Enter wins Losses: *Enter losses Draws: *Enter draws Gallery Put detailed pictures here that show case some of the militaries battles or overall army. Usually four. Ex: BattleTewkesbury.jpg | Enter text 1 Battle_of_Plataea_greatest_battle_ancient.jpg | Enter text 2 Scotland_Forever.jpg | Enter text 3 wars-of-the-roses.jpg | Enter text 4 Category:Information Category:Profile Category:Blog posts